Hungry For You
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Regina and Emma are together, taking care of Henry and once in a while spending the weekend alone in Regina's house while Mary and David take care of their son. Just a random one-shot. Enjoy. Written for fun.


_**Regina and Emma are together, taking care of Henry and once in a while spending the weekend alone in Regina's house while Mary and David take care of their son. Just a random one-shot. Enjoy. Written for fun.  
**_

 _ **Xoxo.**_

* * *

 **Hungry For You**

* * *

„Good morning, saviour," Regina kissed the half asleep woman who was lying next to her on her cheek. Their bed was spacious but she always knew how to find her lover even if she was under the blankets. She pushed the blanket off Emma's upper body to enjoy the full view. She was so cute in the morning just before she has fully woken up.

„Good morning, my queen," Emma smiled not letting Regina pull away from her too far. Her fast hands caught Regina in the middle pulling her back towards her so she could kiss her properly. Their lips met and they both knew that they were not going to leave the bed for the next few moments. Both women were enjoying their presence, the soft touches, the deep kisses that made them breathless. No matter how much oxygen they were lacking none of them wouldn't want to stop. The mornings like this one were their favourite. Henry was at his grandparents' place so Emma and Regina had the whole house for themselves. They loved Henry, they were happy to spend as much time with him as they could but when they got a chance to be alone they made sure that every second was worth it.

„I am not saying I have enough of your kisses but I am getting a bit hungry," Regina whispered in between the soft kisses Emma was planting on her red lips. Emma's hands went through Regina's hair and when their eyes met, Regina saw her lover's cheeky look.

„And you think I am going to let you leave the bed?" Emma said pulling Regina closer to her so she could continue kissing her.

„Who says that once we have eaten we can't come back?" Regina defended herself and her empty stomach. She hated being hungry, her stomach was noisy and if she didn't give it food it would start hurting. Her body knew how to get what it needed even if it was through pain.

„Alright, your majesty, as you wish," Emma said and pushed herself into a seated position pushing Regina upwards so now they were looking into each other's eyes.

„What would you like to have for breakfast?" Regina asked.

„I am having what you are having," Emma answered not making it easy for Regina.

„I don't know what I am having, yet," the brunette said and winked at her lover. These games were fun and she loved to play them with Emma.

„Are you sure you need to eat? Why can't we skip breakfast and have lunch later?" Emma tried to convince Regina to forget about eating and instead of filling their stomachs they could stay in bed a little bit longer.

„Oh, god, Emma," Regina breathed out not believing how childish Emma sometimes was.

„What do you want to eat?" Regina asked again expecting a serious response.

„You," the blond woman answered leaning closer to Regina kissing her passionately on the lips. If Regina's stomach didn't give her hell she would press Emma against the sheets not giving her a chance to leave the bed till the evening. Emma knew how to soften her partner with a single kiss.

Regina's lips were so sensitive and everytime their lips met Regina shivered.

„Can you please act like an adult?" Regina smiled and hoped Emma would finally start acting normal.

„You don't think that this is how adults act?" Emma said waiting to be spanked by her lover for being her childish self once again.

„I must admit that even Henry know how to behave. Apparently you skipped the class where they were teaching the manners," Regina joked stroking Emma's cheek. If they kept arguing about what should they eat they could actually skip breakfast and have brunch instead. Sometimes it took them ages to get up and make themselves something to eat. It was usually Emma's fault. Regina always knew what she wanted, what she needed. She knew that Emma was something she wanted, but food was something she needed right now. If she doesn't feed her body she will be grumpy and Emma wouldn't appreciate it. Now she knew how to make Emma cooperate.

„We still have the whole day to enjoy ourselves and I bet you don't want me to be grumpy just because you didn't let me eat," Regina used the strongest argument she had and Emma's eyes widened. Regina knew that there was a storm in Emma's mind when she was thinking about the options she had. Regina was right and she better not make her angry or grumpy.

„I love you and I love you even more with your stomach being full," Emma said smiling from ear to ear. She jumped out of the bed and ran towards the kitchen. The faster she can prepare their breakfast the sooner they will be able to get back to what they were doing earlier.

Regina followed Emma to the kitchen enjoying the view. Her lover making her fresh coffee and toast. She prepared some for herself to make sure she had enough strength for the future activities.

„I can see you don't want to stay behind," Regina commented when she saw how passionately Emma was wolfing down her portion. She knew exactly how Emma was thinking and it made her laugh. Emma just looked at her and finished the last bite.

„I hope you will join me soon," she said smiling and winking at her lover.

„I will," the brunette answered sipping her coffee not realizing that a drop of the hot black liquid stuck to her lip. Emma leaned down and softly kissed the drop off her lips. It made Regina shiver. Again. Emma laughed wickedly at how easy it was to turn her lover on. She ran towards their bedroom to wait for Regina to join her. This was going to be a beautiful day for sure.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
